Pokemon Learning League The Great Driftveil Caper (Algebraic Expressio
by Storalwhit
Summary: Something big's going on in Driftveil City. People's Pokeballs are stolen in the dead of night, with only an encrypted coded message as the only clue as to their whereabouts. Can Ash and the gang crack this mystery and figure who's behind it?


Pokemon Learning League

The Great Driftveil Caper (Algebraic Expressions)

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

 _(Episode opens with an overview shot of Driftveil City at nighttime with a quiet and calming atmosphere enveloping it. A full moon shines down and stars shimmer in the sky. Now, cross fade/pan down to a house with no lights on and we see four figures dress in black and dark blue quietly approach it. One signals to the others to come over as he picks the lock opens. They enter the house, silently close the door, press a button on their suits and camouflage into the background. Now, they enter one of the rooms, a bedroom of a young trainer named Phelan and sneakily go over to the boy's backpack and snatch all the Pokeballs from inside and then close it back up, while leaving a note underneath it. They exit the room and proceed to do it three more times in the other rooms. Minutes later, they exit the house, lock the door back up, and as we pan back up to the nighttime sky. Fade in to hours later, in the morning, over the ocean, where we see a cruise liner en route for the Driftveil port. We cut to the deck and find Ash, Pikachu, Lana, Mallow and Clemont basking in the sunlight and enjoying themselves.)_

Mallow: (takes in a deep breath, contently) Ahh. Man, it feels amazing out here today.

Ash (agreeing): Yeah, no doubt about it, Mallow.

Pikachu: Pika-chu.

Clemont: So, Ash, is it true that the rocks in Chargestone Cave float in the air?

Ash: More than you know, and the Pokemon that live there depend on the energy it gives off.

Clemont: Ahh. I'll bet it's due to them giving off a high magnetic field.

Mallow: Hey, Ash, since you're talking about it, what was your first visit there like?

Ash: Oh, it was a pretty interesting experience, Mallow. Iris, Cilan and I were heading to Mistralton City, when all of a sudden, Pikachu was drained of his power, and it turned out it was a Joltik that was doing it. Then, Iris and Cilan try to help out with Stunfisk and Emolga, but they were drained of their energy, too.

Lana: Ahh. What else happened?

Ash: Later on, we met up with Bianca and Prof. Juniper, and they were going to trade their Karrablast & Shelmet and explained how their evolutions worked, but then, we ran into this big cluster of Galvantulas, and they kidnapped Pikachu and Minccino.

Mallow (shocked): Oh, my!

Ash: Yep, and That's not all. Turned out they did it because they needed help restoring the Joltik's electricity. Not only that, but it was Team Rocket that was responsible for causing the trouble, but as always, we stopped them, and helped get the cave back to normal.

Lana: Wow! That's quite an interesting adventure.

Ash: Mmm-hmm, but this one's going to be more exciting this time around.

Pikachu: Pika-chu.

 _(The ship continues cruising onward through the water. Fade in to an hour and a half later, where the ship pulls into the Driftveil port and the dock foremen wheel out the staircase and set it into place. Every passenger, including Ash and the gang, dismount onto the dock and head into the city. Dissolve to minutes later, where we see the four strolling down one of the streets, when just then, they spot three people running past them, all heading in the same direction.)_

Lana: Hmm. Where are they going to in a big hurry?

Mallow: I don't know.

 _(Two more trainers run by, but Mallow stops one of them, a girl named Lucy, who has brunette hair, light blue eyes, and is wearing a short-sleeved shirt over a blouse, shorts and flats.)_

Mallow: Excuse me, but could you tell us what's going on?

Lucy: Someone got robbed last night and we're going to check it out.

Mallow: Ahh, all right. Thanks.

Lucy: No problem.

 _(She resumes running down the street.)_

Clemont: We better go see what it.

Ash: Right. Let's go.

Pikachu: Pika.

 _(They follow them along down the street, until they arrive at the crime scene, with a bunch of people huddled around, watching Officer Jenny interrogating the victims, Lewis & Catherine. Ash and the gang go up to the front & listen carefully.)_

Jenny: Now, how many of your Pokemon were stolen?

Lewis: About eight or nine of them.

Jenny: I see, and they did they leave any evidence behind?

Catherine: The only thing we found was this note, but that was about it.

 _(She hands the note over to Jenny, who then analyzes it.)_

Jenny (aggravated): Oh, great. Another one of these notes.

Ash (calling out): Hey, Officer Jenny. Has this been the first one you've had?

Jenny: I'm afraid not. This is actually the fifteenth robbery we've had in three weeks, and every time, they always leave behind these confusing notes.

Ash: Oh. Wait, what makes the note confusing?

Jenny: They're written in some sort of code we've been unable to figure out.

Clemont: Why's that?

Jenny: Well, just take a look at it.

 _(She hands the note over to Clemont and he carefully scans it.)_

Clemont: Yeah, this is a tricky one. Well, maybe we can it decipher it for you.

Jenny: Okay, that'd be very helpful. Just let us know what you find out.

Ash: You got it.

Pikachu: Pika, Pikachu.

 _(They walk off from the scene. Jenny claps her hands)_

Jenny (shouting): Okay, time to break it up, everyone! Nothing more to see here! Break it up, break it up!

 _(Cut to the gang looking over the note.)_

Clemont: So, who do you think could be behind this?

Lana: Hmm, maybe it could be Team Rocket.

Ash: I don't think so. Sure, they can sometimes be a little clever, but they wouldn't pull off a code like this.

Clemont: Good point.

 _(Ash smacks his lips.)_

Ash: Before we continue, how about we stop & get a drink first?

Mallow: No problem. I saw a smoothie café just down a little way. We can stop there.

 _(Fade in to eleven minutes later, where the gang is at an outdoor smoothie café, sitting around and having some fruit smoothies while looking over the note. Lana finishes her sip.)_

Lana: Ahh. That's really good.

Mallow (agreeing): You're right, Lana. I should start making some like this sometimes.

Lana: Yeah, that'd be good. _(She places her smoothie down on the table.)_ Now, why would the thieves be leaving notes behind?

Ash: Maybe it's a red herring to throw the police off their trail.

Mallow: Perhaps, or maybe they wanted to be sure it's hard to crack so it'll give them time to take the Pokemon away.

Ash (agreeing): Hmm,

 _(Lana turns over to Clemont.)_

Lana: Clemont, have you figured how to crack the code?

Clemont: I have, and it's through these equations.

Lana: All right, how so?

Clemont: Easy: by solving them, it'll give us the numbers, and in turn, the corresponding letters.

Ash: Great idea, Clemont. We should have it solved in no time.

Clemont: Actually, Ash, it won't be so easy.

Ash: How come?

Clemont: Well, for starters, these are some complex equations.

 _(He shows a couple of them to the three.)_

Mallow: Boy, you're not kidding.

Clemont: Mmm-hmm, and they're hard to figure out, unless you know how to do it.

Mallow: Let's see if Ada knows how we can help crack this.

 _(She pulls out the Pokepilot, switches it on and speed dials Ada, who is practicing martial arts moves with her Lopunny.)_

Ada: Hey, guys. How's it going?

Clemont: We're doing good, Ada. What kind of move are you & Lopunny practicing there?

Ada: It's the flying back kick.

Lana: Oh. It looks difficult.

Ada: You better believe it is. So, enough about that, what's going on with you guys?

Mallow: We found out that someone got robbed of their Pokeballs late last night.

Ada: Oh, my. That's awful.

Clemont: We know. They left this note behind, but it's hidden in these equations.

 _(He presents the note to Ada, and she looks over it.)_

Ada: Ah-ha. Yeah, they are being clever with it

Ash: We know. The problem is, there are a lot of them to solve, and Clemont's the only one who can do it

Ada: Of course, I can. I work with these sorts of formulas all the time.

Lana: Great. We can definitely use it.

Ada: All right, then. To start off from the basics, you need to be able to distinguish an algebraic expression from an equation. An algebraic expression is a mathematical phrase that contains numbers and/or variables and does not have an equal and can't be solved, while an equation can be solved and involves a series of expressions separated by the equal sign.

 _(As she goes on, the images & words sync up.)_

Mallow: Okay, got it. Then what?

Ada: Now, you need to combine like terms, which is just adding or subtracting numbers with the same terms.

Lana: Yeah, that's easy to do.

Ada: Next, you simplify the equation by factoring out a common term. Search for the coefficients, or the numbers before the variables, and see if you can factor it out by dividing it by each term.

Ash: All right. What happens from there?

Ada: You use PEMDAS, or the order of operation, to break it down.

Ash: Okay, we already know about that. What then?

Ada: Lastly, when you attempt to solve the equation, isolate the variables by putting them on one side of it, and any constant terms on the others.

Mallow: All right then.

Ada: Well, there are five kinds of algebraic equations to solve for, but I'm only going to show you how to solve for three of them. The first of which is solving an expression with radical signs. All you have to do is square both sides to eliminate the sign and solve for the variable.

Lana: Okay, that sounds pretty easy. What's the next one?

Ada: Next is solving one with exponents. Essentially, you have to isolate the exponent on one side and then solve by finding the root of the constant and the exponent on the other.

Ash: All right, we got it. What's the last one?

Ada: That'd be solving one with fraction. For this one, you cross multiply the fractions (by multiplying the numerator of one with the denominator of the other), integrate the like terms and isolate the variable.

Mallow: Man, solving them is anything but simple & easy

Ada: Indeed, they are, but they won't be once you get the hang of it, which is why we're doing a Q&A session for this

Lana: All right, then.

 _(Pan up to the upper panel featuring three algebraic equations: √ ̅(4x + 12) – 6 = 36, 4x_ _2_ _\+ 12 = 52 and (x +6)/5 = 4/8.)_

Ada: Okay, you guys ready to do this?

Lana: Mmm-hmm, we are.

Ada: Very well, then. First off, what is the answer to this equation here? _(She points to 9x +27 = 42 – 2x.)_

Ash: It's 6.

 _(As Ash states his answer, the equation gets broken down.)  
_ Ada: Great job, Ash. Next, what about this one? _(She directs them to 4x_ _2_ _\+ 12 =76.)_

Mallow: That'd be 4.

Ada: Nice job, Mallow. And lastly, how about this one? _(She points to (x +6)/12 = ¾.)_

Lana: It's 3.

Ada: You got it, Lana. You guys were superb there.

Lana: Thank you, Ada.

Ada: Not a problem at all. Now, if you'll excuse us, we're returning to practice. See you guys later, and good luck on that mystery.

Ash: See you later, Ada.

Pikachu: Pika-chu.

 _(Mallow switches the Pokepilot off and places it back in her pocket. Now, they turn their attention back over to the note.)_

Ash: Guys, I just had an idea.

Lana What's that, Ash?

Ash: How about we start with just three of them? It might give us a clue to what the code could be.

Clemont: That's a great idea.

Ash: Thanks, Clemont.

Clemont: Okay, before we start, let's see if the audience wants to do it.

Mallow: All right. _(She turns over to the audience.)_ hey, you guys up for doing this? (She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.) Ahh, okay then.

 _(Side-wipe to an excerpt of the first three equations seen on the note: √ (8x + 32) – 12 = 0, (x + 8)/25 = 4/5 and 6x_ _2_ _\+ 16 = 2920. The first equation gets highlighted.)_

Mallow (V.O.): Okay. What's the answer to this first one? _(She casually waits for answer from the audience for two and a half seconds.)_ 14\. All right, then.

 _(As she tells the answer, the equation gets the broken down. Now, the second one highlights.)_

Clemont (V.O.): Now, what's the answer to this? _(He casually waits for answer from the audience for two and a half seconds.)_ 12\. Very good.

 _(The equation gets broken down. The last one highlights.)_

Ash (V.O.): Finally, what's this one's answer? _(He casually waits for answer from the audience for two and a half seconds.)_ 22\. You got it.

 _(Side-wipe back to the group and Lana speaks.)_

Lana (casually): Great job, guys.

 _(They carefully look over the answers. Just then, Mallow snaps her fingers gets an idea.)_

Mallow: Ah-ha! The whole note must be hidden behind even numbers.

Clemont: Good thinking, Mallow. If it's true, then I think we may have cracked it.

Ash: All right, then let's not waste any more time.

Pikachu: Pika, Pikachu.

 _(Now, a short montage goes on, showing the gang solving each equation while finishing up their smoothies. It ends with Mallow solving the last equation and puts down the last letter.)_

Mallow: Well, that's the last one.

Ash: Good. Now, let's see what it says.

Clemont: (clears his throat & reads.) "Well done! You've managed to decipher our brilliant & complex coded message. If you dare, find us at the place where stones hover in the air."

Lana: Hmm, a place where stones can hover in the air. _(She ponders about it for a moment, and then gets an idea and raises her finger up.)_ I got it! It must be referring to Chargestone Cave.

Ash: You're right. It's the only place where it'll happens, and is isn't too far from here.

 _(Mallow gets up from her chair.)_

Mallow: Come on, we better tell Officer Jenny this.

 _(The others get up from their chairs table, leave the café and head for the police station. Cut to them minutes later at the station, where they talk to jenny.)_

Jenny: So, you've decoded the note?

Clemont: That's right, Officer Jenny. Have a look.

 _(He presents her the note, to which she then proceeds to reads.)_

Jenny: Ahh, so that's where they're hiding.

Ash: Yeah, and we think they're keeping the Pokemon there, as well.

Jenny: Hmm, no surprise there. They always go for places like that.

Lana: Don't worry about that. We're going there to get them back right now.

Jenny: Well, all right then. Just be sure that when you retrieve them, bring them all here.

Lana: You got it.

 _(Mallow, Ash, Pikachu, Lana and Clemont leave the station and head out to Unova Route 6. From there, they go along the path, while seeing some of the local Pokemon inhabiting it along the way. Cross-fade to seventeen and a half minutes later, and they've arrived at the entrance to Chargestone Cave. They proceed inside the cave and once inside, they are greeted by the vast amount of glowing & floating rocks all around them.)_

Lana (in wonder & amazement): Wow! This is amazing

Ash: Yep. Just as much as the first time we came here right, Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Mallow: So, where do you think the thieves could be hiding?

Clemont: Knowing who we're dealing with, they're probably residing in the deepest part.

Ash: Right. Then, we better get moving.

 _(They venture further deeper. As they do, they narrowly avoid contact with some wild Galvantula, Eelektrik, and Klang, walking along twisting, winding, narrower & perilous paths going further down. A half hour later, they come to a very deep chamber. They hear distant voices, stop, get on their stomachs and quietly observe as we see… four members of Team Plasma, Francine, who has blue eyes & red hair, Andrea, who has brunette hair & brown eyes, Napoleon, who has green eyes and blonde hair and Bernard, who has hazel eyes & blue hair, and all are wearing standard Team Plasma uniforms. They place the stolen Pokeballs inside a transport unit and program in a destination.)_

Ash (quietly): It's Team Plasma.

Lana (puzzled): Team Plasma?

Ash: Yeah. They're this group who claim that they're trying to save Pokemon from their trainers. I thought they had dissolved.

Clemont: Well, it would seem they decided to reform

 _(They stand back up and run down the side to the bottom and confront Team Plasma.)_

Ash, Mallow, Clemont and Lana: STOP RIGHT THERE!

 _(The four stop the loading and take notice of them.)_

Andrea: So, you've managed to locate us.

Ash: That's right, and we're not going to sit back and let you take those Pokemon away.

Napoleon: Oh, we're not stealing for any personal needs. On the contrary, we're saving them.

Mallow: Oh, and how is stealing them away from their trainers "saving" them?

Napoleon (with certainty & a little passion): It's quite easy. By doing so, we're freeing them from their trainers' oppressions and returning them to their roots.

Mallow: That's ridiculous.

Clemont: Yeah, we're not oppressing our Pokemon at all. We care for & help them out however we can and vice-versa.

Francine: Hmm, says you. You don't know the real truth, but we do.

Ash: Oh, we do know, from experience. (He takes one Pokeball from his belt and enlarges it.) Then, I guess we'll have to prove you wrong.

Francine: Very well. If you beat us in battle, you can take the Pokemon back, but if _we_ do, not only do we send them off, we'll also take the ones you use. Do we have a deal?

Mallow: Fine by us. Let's get started.

 _(They all each get out one Pokeball. Ash turns his hat around.)_

Ash: Go, Lycanroc!

Mallow: Come on out, Steenee!

Lana: Popplio, I choose you!

Clemont: Luxray, let's go!

 _(They throw them and their respective Pokemon appear.)_

Napoleon: Go, Meowstic!

Francine: It's time, Zebstrika!

Andrea: Granbull, I choose you!

Bernard: Let's go, Yanmega!

 _(They toss them up and their respective Pokemon emerge.)_

Ash: Lycanroc, use Bite now!

Mallow: Steenee, Double Slap!

 _(Lycanroc opens its mouth and forms a white aura shaped like a set of teeth, and goes for Yanmega. Now, Steenee rapidly spins around while repeatedly slapping Granbull with its sepals, doing damage to it.)_

Bernard: Yanmega, dodge it and use Sonic Boom!

Andrea: Granbull, Crunch now!

 _(Yanmega flies above Lycanroc and avoids it attack. Now, it wings glow white and waves them, firing one large white shockwave at Steenee, doing damage to her. Next, Granbull bites down hard on Lycanroc, doing damage to it.)_

Lana: Popplio, Aqua Jet!

Clemont: Luxray, Thunder Fang!

 _(Popplio's body get surrounded by water and shoots itself like a rocket at Zebstrika, slamming itself into it and doing damage. Now, Luxray's fangs glow yellow and sparks of yellow electricity surround them. It then bites down on Meowstic, dealing some damage.)_

Francine: Zebstrika, Shock Wave!

Napoleon: Meowstic, Psyshock now!

 _(All the white parts on Zebstrika's body glow yellow with electricity. Then, an orb of yellow electricity forms in between the top two spikes on top of Zebstrika's mane, which sparks with yellow electricity upon completion. Now, Zebstrika fires a jagged beam of yellow electricity from it Popplio, dealing a great amount of damage. Next, Meowstic forms a purple orb of energy in one hand, and then fires three dark purple beams from it at Luxray, doing damage.)_

Napoleon: Now, use Shadow Ball!

Francine: Use Thunderbolt!

 _(Meowstic puts its hands together and creates a ball of black & purple energy with black static around it, which it then throws it at Luxray, doing damage. Now, Zebstrika fires a big beam of yellow of electricity from the spikes upon its mane at Popplio, doing damage to it.)_

Lana: Popplio, don't give up! Counter with Bubble Beam!

Clemont: Use Swift attack!

 _(Popplio fires a stream of blue bubbles from the front of its nose at Meowstic, dealing some damage.)_

Luxray: Lux!

 _(It jumps into the air, his tail glows yellow and swings it firing multiple yellow stars with golden sparkles around them at both Zebstrika and Meowstic, doing damage to both.)_

Andrea: Thunder Fang, Granbull!

Bernard: Yanmega, Night Slash!

 _(Granbull's fangs glow yellow and sparks of yellow electricity surround them. It then bites down on Lycanroc, doing damage to it. Now, both of Yanmega glows purple, then it flies down and hits Steenee with them, doing damage.)_

Mallow: Steenee, Magical Leaf!

Ash: Tackle attack!

 _(Steenee's hands glow light green and it forms a light green ring of energy in front of it, which turns into an orb. It then fires multiple light green glowing leaves from the orb at Granbull, doing damage to it. Next, Lycanroc runs towards Yanmega and then tackles it, dealing damage.)_

Ash: Now, Lycanroc, Rock Throw!

Mallow: Use Magical Leaf again!

 _(Lycanroc creates circular multi-colored waves from its body, white orbs of aura appear in front of itself, before rocks form inside the orbs, leaving a white glow around the rocks. It then shoots the rocks. Steenee's hands glow light green and it forms a light green ring of energy in front of it, which turns into an orb. It then fires multiple light green glowing leaves from the orb at Yanmega, dealing a little bit of damage to it.)_

Andrea: Granbull, dodge it and use Sludge Bomb!

Bernard: Use Steel Wing!

 _(Granbull zig-zags and jumps over the rocks, evading each one. Now, it fires multiple brown globs of sludge from its mouth at Steenee, dealing a good amount of damage. Now, Yanmega's wings glow white and hits Lycanroc with them, doing damage to it.)_

Clemont: Luxray, Discharge!

Lana: Popplio, Aqua Jet!

 _(Luxray's body gets enveloped in yellow sparks of electricity and fires multiple of yellow electricity from his body at Meowstic, doing damage to it. Popplio's body get surrounded by water and shoots itself like a rocket at Zebstrika, dealing a good amount of damage.)_

Francine: Zebstrika, Wild Charge!

Napoleon: Meowstic, Psychic!

 _(Zebstrika runs towards Luxray and its body gets surrounded in yellow electricity, tackling it and doing some damage while retaining recoil damage. Meowstic's eyes glow light blue, and Popplio gets surrounded by a light blue aura. Meowstic raises its arms up, to which Popplio floats up and swiftly pulls them down, causing Popplio to slam into the ground, doing damage.)_

Andrea: Stone Edge!

Bernard: Yanmega, use Bug Buzz!

 _(Granbull slams its hands onto the ground and light blue rock pillars to appear and rush towards Lycanroc, doing damage to it. Now, Yanmega flaps its wings and red sound waves emulate from them, creating a siren-esque sound. Then, the waves come together and Yanmega fires a red beam at Steenee, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Mallow: Use Double Slap, now!

Ash: Lycanroc, use Accelerock!

 _(Steenee rapidly spins around while repeatedly slapping Granbull with its sepals, doing damage to it. Lycanroc surrounds itself in a white aura and then slams itself into Yanmega, dealing a great amount of damage.)_

Francine: Zebstrika, Overheat!

Napoleon: Use Disarming Voice!

 _(Zebstrika's body glows red and fires envelops it. It then unleashes a big stream of fire from its body at Luxray, doing a good amount of damage. Now, Meowstic opens its mouth and releases a beam of purple hearts in a loud shrieking voice, hitting Popplio and doing damage.)_

Lana: Don't give up, Popplio! Counter it with Bubble Beam!

Clemont: Luxray, you use Wild Charge!

 _(Popplio fires a stream of blue bubbles from the front of its nose at Zebstrika, hitting its weak spot and doing a good amount of damage. Luxray runs towards Meowstic and its body gets surrounded in yellow electricity, tackling it and doing some damage, while sustaining some recoil damage.)_

Ash: All right, Lycanroc, use Bite!

Mallow: Steenee, use Magical Leaf!

 _(Lycanroc opens its mouth and forms a white aura shaped like a set of teeth, and bites down on Yanmega, doing damage to it. Now,_ _Steenee's hands glow light green and it forms a light green ring of energy in front of it, which turns into an orb. It then fires multiple light green glowing leaves from the orb at Granbull, hitting its weak spot and doing a good amount of damage.)_

Bernard: Time to take it up. Yanmega, Sonic Boom!

Andrea: Granbull, use Sludge Bomb!

( _Yanmega's wings glow white and waves them, firing one large white shockwave. Now, Granbull fires multiple brown globs of sludge from its mouth. The globs get blown through the shockwave and it hits both Steenee and Lycanroc, dealing a varying amount of damage.)_

Napoleon: Zebstrika, use Wild Charge right now!

Francine: Meowstic, Psyshock!

 _(Zebstrika runs and its body gets surrounded in yellow electricity, while Meowstic forms a purple orb of energy in one hand, and then fires three dark purple beams from it. The orbs revolve around Zebstrika and it hits both Luxray & Popplio, doing a good amount of damage to each.)_

Clemont: Luxray, Discharge!

Lana: Popplio, Aqua Jet!

( _Luxray's body gets enveloped in yellow sparks of electricity and fires multiple of yellow electricity from his body, while Popplio's body get surrounded by water and shoots itself like a rocket. The electricity encircles Popplio's attack and it hits both opposing Pokemon, dealing a varying amount of damage.)_

Ash: Okay, Lycanroc, use Rock Throw!

Mallow: Steenee, do Double Slap!

( _Lycanroc creates circular multi-colored waves from its body, white orbs of aura appear in front of itself, before rocks form inside the orbs, leaving a white glow around the rocks. It then shoots the rocks. Then, Steenee rapidly spins around while repeatedly slapping Yanmega with its sepals, while also kicking the rocks to both it & Granbull, dealing a varying amount of damage.)_

Andrea: Granbull, do Stone Edge!

Bernard: Yanmega, Steel Wing!

 _(Granbull slams its hands onto the ground and light blue rock pillars to appear and rush towards Lycanroc, doing damage to it. Now,_ _Yanmega's wings glow white and hits Steenee with them, doing damage to it.)_

Lana: Bubble Beam, now!

Clemont: Luxray, use Swift!

 _(Popplio fires a stream of blue bubbles from the front of its nose at Meowstic, hitting its weak spot and doing a good amount of damage.)_

Luxray: Lux!

 _(It jumps into the air, his tail glows yellow and swings it firing multiple yellow stars with golden sparkles around them at both Zebstrika and Meowstic, doing damage to both.)_

Napoleon: All right, Meowstic, use Psychic!

Francine: Zebstrika, Shock Wave!

( _Meowstic's eyes glow light blue, and Popplio gets surrounded by a light blue aura. Meowstic raises its arms up, to which Popplio floats up and swiftly pulls them down, causing Popplio to slam into the ground, doing damage. Then, all the white parts on Zebstrika's body glow yellow with electricity. Then, an orb of yellow electricity forms in between the top two spikes on top of Zebstrika's mane, which sparks with yellow electricity upon completion. Now, Zebstrika fires a jagged beam of yellow electricity from it Popplio, dealing a great amount of damage.)_

Francine: Now, use Overheat!

Napoleon: Shadow Ball!

( _Zebstrika's body glows red and fires envelops it. It then unleashes a big stream of fire from its body at Luxray. Meowstic puts its hands together and creates a ball of black & purple energy with black static around it, which it then throws it at Popplio.)_

Clemont: Quick, dodge it and use Discharge!

Lana: Popplio, use Bubble Beam!

 _(Luxray swiftly jumps to the side, evading the attack. Now, its body gets enveloped in yellow sparks of electricity and fires multiple of yellow electricity from his body at Zebstrika, doing some damage to it. Popplio fires a stream of blue bubbles from the front of its nose at the Shadow Ball, cancelling it out.)_

Andrea: Granbull, Sludge Bomb!

Bernard: Yanmega, use Night Slash!

( _Granbull fires multiple brown globs of sludge from its mouth at Lycanroc, doing some damage to it. Now, , both of Yanmega glows purple, then it flies down and hits Steenee with them, doing damage.)_

Ash: Okay, Lycanroc, Bite attack!

Mallow: Steenee, Magical Leaf!

( _Lycanroc opens its mouth and forms a white aura shaped like a set of teeth, and bites down on Granbull, doing some damage to it. Steenee's hands glow light green and it forms a light green ring of energy in front of it, which turns into an orb. It then fires multiple light green glowing leaves from the orb at Yanmega, hitting its weak spot and doing a good amount of damage.)_

Napoleon: Meowstic, use Psyshock!

Francine: Zebstrika, Thunderbolt!

( _Meowstic forms a purple orb of energy in one hand, and then fires three dark purple beams from it at Luxray. Zebstrika fires a big beam of yellow of electricity from the spikes upon its mane at Popplio.)_

Clemont & Lana: Dodge them, now!

 _(They split off in opposite directions and evade each attack.)_

Lana: Now, Popplio, Aqua Jet!

Clemont: Luxray, Wild Charge, now!

 _(Popplio's body get surrounded by water and shoots itself like a rocket at Zebstrika, dealing it a great amount of damage. Luxray runs towards Meowstic, its body gets surrounded in yellow electricity and tackles Meowstic, doing a great amount of damage. Both Zebstrika and Meowstic faint and fall to the ground.)_

Lana & Clemont: Yes!

Clemont: You were great there, Lana.

Lana: Thanks, Clemont. Same to you.

Andrea: Granbull, use Thunder Fang!

Bernard: Use Bug Buzz!

( _Granbull's fangs glow yellow and sparks of yellow electricity surround them. It then bites down on Lycanroc, doing damage to it. Yanmega flaps its wings and red sound waves emulate from them, creating a siren-esque sound. Then, the waves come together and Yanmega fires a red beam at Steenee, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Mallow: Steenee, finish this with Magical Leaf!

Ash: Lycanroc, Accelerock!

 _(Steenee's hands glow light green and it forms a light green ring of energy in front of it, which turns into an orb. It then fires multiple light green glowing leaves from the orb at Granbull, nailing its weak spot and doing a great amount of damage. Lycanroc surrounds itself in a white aura and then slams itself into Yanmega, dealing a great amount of damage. Both Granbull and Yanmega pass out and fall to the ground.)_

Mallow: Yes! You guys were awesome!

 _(The Pokemon look over to their trainers and smile in pride.)_

Ash: Hey, so were we, Mallow.

 _(Now, they turn over to the Plasma Quad.)_

Ash: Okay, a deal's a deal. Return those Pokemon right now.

Pikachu: Pika-chu!

Bernard: All right. We'll honor it, but enjoy this one victory for now. Know this: this will not be the last time you'll hear from us.

 _(They stand back, turn around and activate their jetpacks, launching off through the cave. The four walk over to the transport unit. Ash tries to open the hatch by hand, then by inputting a code, but nothing happens.)_

Ash: Oh, this isn't going to work. _(He turns over to Clemont.)_ Hey, Clemont. You have a gadget that can unlock this?

Clemont: Indeed, I do.

 _(He pulls out his password cracker, puts on the unit and it displays the password, which he inputs and the hatch opens. He then takes the bag out of it.)_

Lana _(impressed)_ : Wow! Great job, Clemont.

Clemont: Thanks, Lana. Now, let's get them back to their trainers.

 _(He lifts the bag into the air. Cross-fade to forty-five minutes, and the gangs arrives back in Driftveil and the police station with the bag in toe. Mallow places it on the ground in front of Officer Jenny.)_

Jenny: Great job retrieving the PokeBalls, guys. Everyone's

Lana: Thanks, Officer Jenny. There's something else you should know: turns out it was Team Plasma who were behind the thefts.

Jenny: Team Plasma? I'd heard they had disbanded not too long ago.

Ash: Yeah, well they've reformed and proclaimed they were trying to save the Pokemon from their trainers by stealing them.

Jenny: What? That's terrible.

Lana (agreeing): We know.

Jenny: I'll be sure to put out an APB to the other Jennies later, but for now…

 _(She steps inside and goes over to the P.A.)_

Jenny (over P.A. system): Attention, everyone. We've recovered all of your missing PokeBalls. Please come and get them at the police station at once.

 _(She hangs it up. Now, many people start flocking to the police station and they clamor around the bag, reaching in and getting their PokeBalls back.)_

Clemont: Well, I'm glad we put an end to all of this.

Mallow: Yeah. Imagine how'd they be if Team Plasma had taken them away.

Ash: Oh, they would have been devastated.

Pikachu: Pika, Pika.

 _(He looks over to Lana, who is in a contemplative state.)_

Ash: What's the matter, Lana?

Lana: Oh, nothing Ash. Just thinking about something.

Clemont: What about?

 _(Lana takes a deep breath and sighs.)_

Lana: Do you think that Team Plasma might succeed in their mission?

Mallow: I don't know if they will, but for now, I wouldn't be too concerned about it.

Ash: Yeah, and if they do strike again, we'll be ready for them.

Pikachu: Pika-chu.

Lana: Okay. Thank you.

 _(They look up to the sky as we pull away from them and get an aerial view of said sky. Now, we cross-dissolve to hours later, at late afternoon, where we see the Plasma quad flying towards Twist Mountain. They make their descent onto a landing pad placed next to one of the mountain walls, which they walk over to. Now, they take off their helmets, a small hidden scanning laser pops out from one of the rocks and performs a retinal scan. It retracts back in and a door camouflaged into the rocks opens up and they enter inside while door closes behind them. As they walk down the hall, we see it's well-lit, the walls are decorated in Plasma banners, have pictures of N & Ghetsis on either side and statues resting on pedestals. They approach the main office and, upon entering, walk over to the desk and kneel before their leaders, who have their chairs turned around.)_

Napoleon: We're sorry to report, Sir Akihiro and Madam Cyra, but our mission in Driftveil has failed.

Akihiro (O.S., voice distorted): Fret not. It's nothing more than a minor setback. Have you retrieved the Pokemon from the other cities?

Francine: Yes, sir. We have them right here.

 _(They present them with three bags of PokeBalls from their units and place them on the floor in front of the desk.)_

Cyra (O.S., voice distorted): Excellent job.

Bernard: Thank you, your leaderships.

Akihiro (O.S.): Tell us, how exactly did your Driftveil mission fail?

Napoleon: We got thwarted by these four trainers who managed to locate us.

Cyra (O.S.): Ah-ha. Well, as stated before, nothing but a minor setback. Now, please gear up and head out to Opelucid City. We have a new mission for you.

Andrea: Right away, sir, and we won't let you down this time.

 _(They march out of the office and we cut to a side angle view of their individual arms & hands.)_

Cyra (O.S.): (chuckles.) Won't be much longer now, Akihiro.

Akihiro (O.S.): Yes, Cyra. All of Unova will soon be under our reign.

 _(He turns the chair around and we see the Plasma emblem on the back of the chair and then fade to black, ending the episode.)_


End file.
